To Not Be Sleeping Alone
by PennyStarling17
Summary: Songfic, lyrics in italics. On the cliffs of The Reichenbach Falls, during the final battle of the New Alantica Wars, Doctor Captain Kiara Watson lost her best friend. It seemed that the Watsons and the Holmes were cursed to always suffer the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

_I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets, I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek, and this is so hard, cause I didn't see that you were the love of my life and it kills me..._

Ever since Josh had died, my life had been empty.

The few times I had left my apartment after his death, all I could see on the streets was Josh. Everywhere I went, I could only see Josh. In every man and boy, there was only Josh.

It was torture to think about him, but it was impossible not to.

_I see your face in strangers on the street, I still say your name when I'm talkin' in my sleep __and in the lime light play it off fine but I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight..._

October 19th, 2256

"Josh!" My scream couldn't be heard over the sound of gunfire. I knew I had less than 5 minutes to get to him, or we would all be killed.

Pushing myself faster, I dodged past Alice and Christopher, knowing Ben was right behind me. He would get them out.

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight._

"Watson! Leave him, we've got a bomb incoming in 4!" Serge yelled.

Ignoring him, I pushed myself faster, ignoring my own bullet wounds. "Josh! Where are you?" I screamed, as another barrage of gunshots went off.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me, young love murdered, that is what this must be, I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. The life is fading from me, while you watch my heart bleed, young love murdered, that is what this must be, I would give it all to not be sleeping alone..._

"WATSON! That's an order!"

"I'm not leaving him, Serge!"

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when the stones were playing and we were too broke to get in, you held my hand and they made me cry while, I swore to God it was the best night of my life..._

"Josh!" I cried out in relief. Finally, I found him, but he didn't look good. His blood was everywhere and his eyes were closed. He was barely breathing. Oh God.

I gripped the ledge of the cliff and was able to climb down to the bluff he was lying on. I needed to focus on getting him stable and getting him off of the bluffs.

Ok, get him talking. "C'mon Joshie. After everything we've been through, you're gonna die by a little bullet? Only one bullet?"

His lips quirked. "Hardly one," he croaked out.

"How many Josh? How many times were you hit?" My voice was bordering on hysterical.

"'m fine, Kiara. Barely a scratch..." His voice trailed off.

"Josh, stay with me." My hands shook as I pressed down on his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

Gotta keep him conscious. "Do you remember that fun fair we went to before we shipped off?" My voice was strained. I needed to get him out of here.

He smiled sadly, still not opening his eyes. "Yeah, dad and Uncle Jason came with. We went on the ferris wheel."

Tears dripped off of my lashes. "When we got to the top, I promised you that we would be leaving this war together."

"And I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep."

I shook my head. "'m gonna keep it, Josh. You are not going to die. Do you hear me? You are not going to die."

_Or when you took me across the world, we promised this would last forever, but now I see, it was my past life, a beautiful time. Drunk off of nothin' but each other 'til the sunrise..._

There was too much blood. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I put more pressure on his wounds.

"Joshie, what am I suppose to say to Uncle Micheal if I return home without you? Huh?"

He smiled, icy blue eyes finally opening. "You'll think of something, Love."

_Drunk off of nothin' but each other 'til the sunrise..._

"Josh, stay with me. Josh? JOSH?"

"DOCTOR WATSON!"

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me, young love murdered, that is what this must be, I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. The life is fading from me, while you watch my heart bleed. Young love murdered, that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone..._

The next time I came to, I was back in London, my father sitting by my hospital bed. I stared at him for a moment. He looked tired and upset, like how I imagined he had looked like when mom had died. Suddenly, he noticed I had awoken.

"Kiara!" He jumped up out of his chair and took my hand. I glanced at it. It was heavily bandaged.

"Dad?" My voice came out choked and broken. I looked around. "Where's Josh?"

Jason Watson had never looked so devastated. "He-" Jason cleared his throat. "He didn't make it, Kiara."

_It was a past life, a beautiful time, drunk off of nothin' but each other 'til the sunrise..._

On the cliffs of The Reichenbach Falls, during the final battle of the New Alantica Wars, I lost my best friend. He was shot by Victor Moriarty. The only justice was that Josh had managed to kill him as well.

_They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me, young love murdered, that is what this must be..._

I never got a chance to tell Josh that I loved him.

_I would give it all to not be sleeping alone. _

Laying the flowers down, I stepped away from Josh's grave and turned to leave. It had been 3 years since he had died. The world was still rebuilding and so was I.

I couldn't help but sweep my eyes across the tombstone again. ~Joshua Holmes: beloved son, brother, soldier, and friend. May we meet again~

_The life is fading from me, while you watch my heart bleed, young love murdered, that is what this must be..._

As I began to walk away, a movement by the edge of the graveyard caught my eye. I turned fully to the treeline and I saw him. My feet moved on their own and before I knew it, I was running across the graveyard and right into the arms of Joshua Holmes.

"You bloody bastard," I whispered before pressing my lips to his.

_I would give it all not to be sleeping alone._


	2. Chapter 2

When Kiara was 10, her best friend was diagnosed as a high functioning sociopath. At the time, Kiara had no idea what that meant, she only knew that Joshua Holmes was 12 years old, her best friend, and could tell someone's life story just by looking at them.

On the anniversary of her mother's death, Kiara came home from her grave and went to Josh's house. She was sad and missed her mother, but when she voiced these thoughts out loud, Josh just sighed in annoyance and snapped, "Crying about your dead mother won't bring her back. She dead. She has been for 7 years and she is not coming back."

Kiara had stared at him in shock, her eyes began to well with tears and she screamed at him, "I hate you!" before rushing out of his room and running home.

Looking back now, Kiara can remember the look of horror on Josh's face when she had said that.

The next 4 days had Josh at Kiara's door, begging for her forgiveness. Kiara eventually forgave him and that had been that. Later, the doctors would be astonished at how Kiara was the only one that Josh ever showed feelings toward, besides his parents. "It's strange," they would say. "He doesn't have empathy for anyone _but_ Kiara."

Kiara and Josh would laugh later and say it was fate. But only after alot of time had past.

When Kiara was 14, Josh was 16, and they stumbled upon the discovery of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson.

Mia Lestrade, a friend of theirs, gave Kiara a journal she had found, detailing the adventures of Sherlock that were written by John.

"They're hard copies of his blog," Mia explained. "These are all of them. Every one he wrote, with some of the comments."

Kiara had been amazed and had begun her mission to find more out their ansesters. Josh couldn't understand why she was so interested in them.

"Really, Kiara," he would argue. "They've been dead for hundreds of years, why are you so curious about them?"

"Because Josh," she would sigh, exasperated. "They're our past. You're the one always saying 'to bulid a better future, we need to understand our past.'" And he would grumble and that would be that.

Later, Kiara would realize how true that statement was.

When Kiara was 16, Josh was 18. Kiara wanted to be a writer and Josh wanted to be a detective.

Kiara also wanted to do normal things, Josh did not.

On April 18th, 2247, Kiara went to a school dance with the extremely popular Evan McKillen. She didn't really like him, but no one had ever asked her out before (who wants to ask out the best friend of the school freak?) and she wanted to go. So she spent an hour getting ready, trying to perfect her make-up and hair as Josh lay on her bed, tossing a tennis ball up in the air before catching it again.

"Well? What do you think?" Kiara came out of her bathroom and spun before Josh with a dazzling smile.

Josh turned to look at her before freezing. He cleared his throat and offered her a weak smile. "You look... um... nice, Kiara." He nodded. "Very nice."

She rolled her eyes and told him that she would be home later, if he wanted to come over then. Josh just nodded and turned back to his game of catch.

The dance was exactly how Kiara thought a dance would be. Sweaty teens crowded in an overheated gym, popular music blaring over the speakers, and alot of making out.

At 9:38pm, Kiara and Evan stepped out after a while to cool off in the school's court yard.

The next few minutes would change Kiara and Josh's lives.

At exactly 9:57pm, Kiara burst into Josh's room, dress ripped, hair no longer in the braid she had left in, a spilt lip and tears rolling down her cheeks. She threw herself at Josh, sobbing into his chest. Josh, who was bewildered by his best friend appearence, pushed her away and demanded, "What happened?"

Kiara just shook her head as another sob escaped. Uneasy, Josh pulled her into an embrace. Unsure of what exacrly he was supposed to do (Kiara was the one who did the comforting) he akwardly ran his hands down her back in what, he hoped was, a soothing motion.

"Kiara?" He led her to his bed and sat them both down. "What happened?"

Kiara took a shuddering breath and told him everything. It turned out that Evan had only asked her out because of a bet, ("'Who can get into the freak's friend pants?"' She wailed in despair) and had tried to rape her when she refused. Only Kiara's reflex (kicking Evan in the nuts) prevented the attack, though he had gotten a hit in when she first tried to call out.

Josh fumed silently as his best friend told her story. Kiara was one of those people who only saw the good in others and didn't automatically see the ways something could go wrong, like a simple date at the high school.

Once Kiara had calmed down enough, Josh took her home and held her as she fell asleep. ( She had to explain that it would make her feel better to get him to agree).

Two days later, Evan was expelled from school when the principal found drugs in his locker. A day after that, he 'fell' out of a window.

Josh just smirked when his father told him the news. No one messed with his best friend.

By the time Kiara was 17, she had started her training to be a doctor and a 19 year old Josh worked with Seth Lestrade, a member of their town's police force, on cases.

The next year, Kiara discovered a disturbing trend in their family history.

At the end of the 1800's, a man came home from his service in the army. His name was Doctor Captian John H. Watson. He later worked with a man named Sherlock Holmes, solving crimes and fighting the cunning and dangerous Professor James Moriarty and his right hand man, Colonel Sebastian Moran. Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty would both die at the Reichenbach Falls.

In 2010, another man returned from his service in the army. His name was Doctor Captian John H. Watson. He was soon after introduced to his soon-to-be best friend and partner in solving crime, Sherlock Holmes. Later, Holmes would be thought of as a fraud and Jim Moriarty would be thought of a lie to decieve the public. It would be Sebastian Moran who would continue the work after Moriarty took his own life on the roof of St. Bart's. Moments later, Sherlock Holmes would plunge to his death, a suicide, the papers had written.

In 2130, Sherlock Holmes was convicted of the murder of Sebastian Moran after Moran killed Doctor Captian John H. Watson on James Moriarty's orders.

Kiara looked deeper and found that the trend went even farther back. And the story became even more frightening.

In 1630, Doctor Monty Watson return to London and meet Logan Holmes. They would solve crimes together until they were both killed in an explosion, one that also killed Harold Moriarty and Jacob Moran.

In 1759, Micheal Watson would be murdered before he had the chance to become a doctor and Kyle Holmes would murder Eric Moriarty and Conrad Moran before he could become a Consulting Dectective.

Kiara went back until 1420, which was when, as legend goes, the first John, Sherlock, Sebastian, and James had been best of friends. But that all changed when James killed the son of a 'witch' in cold blood. It was said that the murder drove James and Sherlock apart and the friends took sides, John with Sherlock and Sebastian with James. The bitter hatred and distrust between the boys drove them to the edge. The legend told also of the 'witch' who, distraught with grief, placed a curse on them that would cause them to only be surrounded by death and despair for as long as the blood-line would exist.

Kiara didn't believe in curses. Kiara believed in what she could see, not what she couldn't. But this, this was another matter, because as far as she could tell, the curse was real.

She wasn't sure how to feel about this tidbit of information. All she knew was she was 18, Josh was 20, and she had become a doctor to save lives.

The next year, a war broke out, and life would never be the same.


End file.
